


시소 {Seesaw} | TaeGi

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: "We teeter-totter around this any longer... one of us is destined to fall off. Or worse."





	1. 하나

**Author's Note:**

> So like.... I initially wanted to write a YoongixReader story, but the reader be male... cause like Idunno... BUT! My ass chickened out sooo here you go!, My specialty: TaeGi<3 (Story is most likely gonna suck.) Lol, sorry for the generic ass title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like.... I initially wanted to write a YoongixReader story, but the reader be male... cause like Idunno... BUT! My ass chickened out sooo here you go!, My specialty: TaeGi<3 (Story is most likely gonna suck.) Lol, sorry for the generic ass title.

"Hello? You're not even listening to me, Taehyung." Taehyung sighed and looked at his fiancé. "I'm sorry babe, I was day dreaming." 

His fiancé rolled her eyes and sighed. "I need you to pay attention. Our wedding is in a couple months. I need you to stop daydreaming and focus! I can't plan this whole thing-" 

Whatever was coming out of his fiancé's mouth, Taehyung could care less about. He knew he was getting into a loveless marriage. But he had been with his fiancé, Rosé, for about five years now. 

Friends and family had been pressuring him to propose, along with people who knew of the couple and were just acquaintances of theirs. Taehyung didn't like to think of it a peer pressure, so he decided to believe it was out of kindness or love. 

"Kim Taehyung!!" Taehyung sighed and looked at Rosé. "Yes?" Rosé rolled her eyes. "My brother, is he going to be one of your best men?" Taehyung sighed and nodded. 

Rosé's brother. Rosé's little brother. 

Taehyung had heard about him, seen pictures of them from when they were little, but he hadn't seen him recently. Rose sighed out again and groaned as she threw one of Taehyung's couch pillows at his face. "Hey!" Rose giggled and Taehyung threw it back. 

He tackled her and began to tickle her, causing her to laugh. "Okay! okay! I surrender!" Maybe the marriage wouldn't be completely loveless. They loved each other, just not in the way two people getting married should love one another. 

Taehyung chuckled and sat back up on the couch. He brought his knees to his chest and watched Rosé with a melancholy smile as she sat up and readjusted herself. Taehyung sighed and looked at Rosé . "He's gonna be one of my best men, don't worry. I was planning on asking anyways." 

"Speaking of my little brother, he should be coming over soon." Taehyung perked up a bit. "Really? Why?" Rosé sighed. "He's having dinner with us? Staying with us till the wedding? Do you EVER listen to me, Taehyung?" Taehyung sighed. "I'm sorry, work has just been a lot lately." 

Rosé nodded and got up from the couch. "I'm gonna go get his room ready. Stay in here and wait for him, would you?" Taehyung nodded and looked at the door after she left. 

He felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't quite sure why, he had known Rosé and her brother since they were little. 

Taehyung remembered the day Rosé got her little brother, how mad she was she couldn't stay with her mother in the hospital. How she told them to take him back, she still tells her parents that from time to time. 

Taehyung often thought about the younger boy. He remembers always wanting to play with him more then wanting to play with Rose, but she would always leave her brother out. 

There was a knock on the door. Taehyung almost squealed with excitement before he tripped over his own feet to get to the door. He collected himself before answering it. The younger boy smiled up at him. "Hi, hyung! I haven't see you in forever!" Taehyung engulfed the younger into a hug, causing him to chuckle. 

"Hyung, I can't breath." Taehyung smiled and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Jimin." Jimin smiled up at Taehyung before walking inside the apartment. "Whose this Jimin?" Taehyung asked. 

Another boy walked in. He was quiet, a bit shorter then Jimin. "This is Yoongi-hyung, he's my best friend!" Taehyung laughed. "You have a friend?" Jimin pouted and smacked Taehyung's arm. "Hush. He goes to school with me and has agreed to attend your wedding with me." 

Taehyung nodded and extended his hand out to the younger. "I'm Taehyung." Yoongi smirked and shook his hand. "Taehyung-hyung? Interesting." Taehyung furrowed his eye brows. He didn't really like the vibe the boy was giving him. "You can just call me hyung." 

Yoongi nodded and walked over to the couch. "Where's my sister?" Jimin asked. Taehyung looked at him and smiled. "Getting your room ready." Jimin smiled and left to go greet his sister. 

Taehyung walked over to the couch. "Do you want-" Yoongi laughed. "You are so totally gay." Taehyung froze and stared at the younger boy. "Why are you getting married to a girl?" Taehyung blinked as he continued to stared at him. "I-" Taehyung scoffed. 

"I'm blunt. I hate beating around the bush. So, again. You're gay, why are you getting married to a woman? Oh, and don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at Jimin. You're also a pervert? You do know he's like way-" 

Taehyung covered Yoongi's mouth. "Shut the fuck up. Who the fuck are you to come in here, in my fucking house, and start accusing me of shit?" 

Yoongi smirked and moved Taehyung's hand. "Truth hurts, huh? You're about what? Eight years older then us? And he's your-" Taehyung groaned and sat next to Yoongi. "I don't like you." Yoongi smirked again and patted Taehyung's back. 

"You're going to end up loving me. Everyone does." Taehyung watched at Yoongi got up to go see Rosé . "I need to get rid of him."


	2. 두

Taehyung glared at Yoongi all throughout dinner, with Yoongi smirking right back at him. “Yoongi? Tae?” 

Yoongi and Taehyung both looked away from each other and at Rosé. “Jimin and I were going to go over to our parents for desert-“ Taehyung smiled. “You go ahead babe, I’m tired. Plus I have to work tomorrow.” He said as he stood up and began to clear the plates. 

“Yoongi?” She asked. Yoongi smiled. “You two go ahead, I’ll stay here with hyung. I’m sure you guys deserve a little family time.” Jimin raised his eyebrows. “Hyung, are you sure?” Yoongi smirked as he watched Taehyung. “Yes.” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “Okay.” 

After the table was cleared, Jimin and Rosé got ready to leave. “Babe!” Taehyung called her before she could walk out the door. She turned to face him and smiled. “Yes?” 

Taehyung smiled back and placed his hands on her waist. “I love you.” Rosé smiled and kissed him. “I love you too.” Taehyung smiled and kissed her a couple more times. Jimin groaned. “You two can make out later, Rosé come on!” Taehyung smiled and waved before he shut the door after they left. 

Yoongi started to laugh. Taehyung turned around to glare at him. “What’s so funny?” Yoongi smiled and shook his head. “Nothing, hyung.” Taehyung sighed and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer before going out on the small balcony. 

Yoongi got up from the couch and followed him out. Taehyung sighed and looked at the younger boy. “Can you just leave me alone?” Yoongi smiled and got a bit closer. “Why? You don’t like me because I spoke the truth?” Taehyung opened his beer and drank half of it. 

He sighed as Yoongi got as close as he could without having Taehyung walk away. “Could I have some?” Yoongi asked. Taehyung scoffed. “No. You’re a minor.” Yoongi sighed. “It’s not like I’ll tell anyone, hyung.” Taehyung eyed the boy. 

“So you’re checking me out now?” Taehyung rolled his eyes and handed Yoongi the bottle of beer. “I wasn’t checking you out.” Yoongi chuckled and took a drink. “I know, I was messing with you. You’re fun to mess with.” Taehyung kept quiet. 

Yoongi looked down at the bottle, his back against the railing. “Pretty boys tend to go for other pretty boys anyways.” Yoongi said with a shrug. Taehyung looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “I mean, you like Park Jimin. He’s pretty and a boy.” Taehyung blushed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, he might be. I’m-“ 

Yoongi chuckled. “Hyung, have you looked in a mirror?” Taehyung sighed. “Yoongi, are you trying to imply that you’re ugly?” Yoongi smiled and looked at Taehyung. “No, just that I’m not a pretty boy.” 

Taehyung chuckled softly. “Yoongi, have YOU looked in the mirror?” Yoongi blushed and sighed. 

“I mean guys usually just talk to me to get to Jimin.” Taehyung bit the inside of his cheek. “Really? Like a lot of them?” Yoongi cocked an eyebrow. “Jealous?” Yoongi asked with a smirk. Taehyung rolled his eyes and looked back over the balcony. Yoongi chuckled. “Cute. Anyways, yes. Quite a few, but they’re all usually older guys.” 

Taehyung looked back at Yoongi. “Does-“ Yoongi sighed. “Hyung, you might as well forget about Jimin. He’s not into older guys like I am. He likes guys our age. And girls.” Taehyung smiled and chuckled a bit.

Yoongi looked over at him. “I don’t like Jimin, Yoongi. I am not gay. I am getting married to the love of my life in a couple months. I am a well-balanced, heterosexual male who has his life all figured out.” Taehyung said as he looked out into the night sky.

Yoongi laughed and scooted closer to Taehyung, the elder didn’t notice. “Heterosexual don’t usually tend to call themselves heterosexuals. Why are you lying to yourself, hyung? Are you scared?” Taehyung sighed and looked down at Yoongi who was only inches away. 

“Stop making me think about it.” Taehyung said. Yoongi tilted his head a bit. “Why? You want to be unhappy for the rest of your life? What if you realize down the road that that one kid who harassed you about your sexuality was right the whole time and now you have to go through a super messy divorce, just to finally be happy? When you could be happy right now.” 

Yoongi slipped between Taehyung and the railing. He looked up at the elder. Taehyung’s tongue came out to swiftly glide across his lips for a moment as he stared out into the night sky in thought. Over-analyzing everything Yoongi has just said. 

Yoongi bit his bottom lip before he spoke again, speaking so soft it was almost a whisper. “Wouldn’t it be better to tell her now? It’s not fair to either one of you and I’m sure she’d understand and not hate you. She’d definitely hate you more if you did it after you two got married.” 

Taehyung sighed and leaned forward a bit, blushing as he felt his leg brush up against Yoongi’s as he had now realized the younger was right underneath him. Taehyung was about to move back when Yoongi asked him a question. “Hyung, have you ever even kissed a guy before?”


	3. 세

"Hyung, have you ever even kissed a guy before?"

Taehyung rolled over on his side and looked at his sleeping fiance. Yoongi's question kept playing over and over again in his head. He sighed out quietly before getting up to go make himself something to drink. 

He sighed as he saw the kitchen light on. He then rolled his eyes as he got a look at who had turned it on. "Why are you up?" Taehyung asked, his voice a bit deeper from trying to sleep. Yoongi smiled. "Couldn't sleep." Taehyung sighed again before walking over to the cabinet and looking for the can of coco mix. Yoongi tapped him on the shoulder. Taehyung turned to face him. 

"Looking for this?" Yoongi asked as he held the can up. Taehyung nodded and tried to grab it. Yoongi placed it behind his back. "Kiss me, and you can have it." Taehyung chuckled and shook his head. "No. Just give it to me." Yoongi sighed and took a couple steps back. "I guess you really don't want hot chocolate." 

Taehyung bit the inside of his cheek. "You're exasperating." He told the younger. Yoongi smirked as Taehyung sighed and walked up to him. Taehyung placed his hand under the younger's cheek and looked into his eyes as he started to lean in. Yoongi closed his eyes and waited. Taehyung kept his eyes open as he tried to reach around Yoongi to grab the can, but Yoongi moved it to his other hand quickly. Yoongi smirked again as he looked at the elder's pissed off expression. "I told you-" 

A small puff of brown powder left the floor. Taehyung had a grip on Yoongi's waist, while the younger was still in shock to place his hands on the elder. He quickly wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck as he felt Taehyung start to pull away. Yoongi's tongue began to poke at Taehyung's bottom lip. 

Taehyung knew he should of pulled away by now, that he should of never kissed the younger boy, but he couldn't take the younger's constant teasing and that stupid question he had asked him. He knew he should be pulling away right now as the younger was asking permission to explore his mouth, but Taehyung didn't want to pull away. 

And Taehyung was tired of always taking needs over wants. He needed to get married to a woman. He needed to follow in his father's foot steps. He needed to be miserable to make others happy. He was sick and tired of it. 

Yoongi gasped a bit as he elder lifted him up and placed him onto the counter. Taehyung ran his hand up Yoongi's thigh as he pulled away. Yoongi blushed as he saw the look in Taehyung's eyes change. Yoongi placed his hands on the elder's neck, pulling him back down. 

Taehyung had his lips slightly parted this time, which excited the younger male. Yoongi closed his eyes as his lips met Taehyung's, the elder's tongue immediately slipped his tongue into Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi moaned a bit, blushing at the elder's skills. Taehyung stepped closer, their thighs brushing against each other. Taehyung pulled away as he heard a door open. 

Yoongi was trying to breath normally as he looked at Taehyung. Taehyung looked like he was about to devour Yoongi. Yoongi felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, as well as shivers down his spine. If his best friend hadn't walked in, he would of jumped on top of Taehyung. Taehyung lick his bottom lip and looked down at the mess on the floor. 

Jimin rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. "Yoongi-hyung?" Yoongi blushed and looked at the youngest in the room. "What are you doing up, Jimin?" Taehyung started to walk back towards his room. Yoongi pouted a bit as he watched the elder leave. Jimin walked over to Yoongi and tugged on his shirt. "Come back to bed..." 

Yoongi smiled at Jimin and patted his head. "I will, I just have to clean up this mess I made." Jimin nodded before he walked back towards their shared room. Yoongi sighed as he got down and began to clean. 

Taehyung stood and watched Rose sleep. He sighed before he forced himself to get back into the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, a million thoughts running through his head. He sighed and closed his eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. 

Yoongi grunted a bit as Jimin wrapped his limbs around the elder boy. He started to smile a bit as they both got comfortable. Yoongi closed his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping the thought of Taehyung would help him sleep.

The next morning, Taehyung woke up to find himself in his bed, alone. He laid there for a few moments, sighing once the door began to open. "Do you plan to just creep up on me all the time?" Taehyung asked with a smirk. "Um.. no? Why would I need to?" Taehyung sat up and blushed a bit. "Oh, haha, right. I'm sorry babe. I thought you were at work."

Rose smiled and walked into their room, closing the door behind her. "I dropped the boys off at school and was headed to work, but I can go in later..." She climbed onto the bed and sat on Taehyung's lap. "You know... we haven't had sex in a while." Taehyung sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. You know, work has-" 

"Taehyung, stop making excuses. Is something wrong? We use to have sex all the time-" Taehyung shook his head and pulled her closer. He began to kiss on her neck. "Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry, baby." Rose bit her lip and smiled. Taehyung looked at her and mentally sighed before he flipped them over.

-

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell her we had a half day." Jimin said as he unlocked the door to his sister's apartment. Yoongi shrugged and followed Jimin inside. Yoongi sat on the couch and sighed. Jimin sat next to him and looked at the elder, tilting his head a bit. "Hyung, are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since we got here." Yoongi nodded. "Yeah-" 

Jimin's eyes widen the same time as Yoongi's They were both speechless. "H-hyung?" Yoongi got up. "Let's change and go somewhere, Jimin." Jimin shook his head. "What if hyung's cheating?" Jimin whispered. Yoongi pouted a bit at the thought of Taehyung with anyone else, but him. 

Before he could answer, Taehyung walked out, covered in beads of sweat, his hair disheveled. "Oh, what are you two doing home?" Jimin turned red. "School let out early. Are you cheating on my sister?" Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows before he looked over at Yoongi who was shaking his head and pointing towards Taehyung's room. 

"Oh, did you guys hear-?" "Yes!" Jimin said as he cringed. Taehyung chuckled. "Your sister is in there if you want to check." Taehyung said as he walked to the kitchen. Yoongi stared at the elder's back. "Jimin? You wanna change first?" Yoongi asked. Jimin nodded and left to change. Of course he didn't miss the way Yoongi was staring at his, soon-to-be, brother-in-law. 

Yoongi walked over to Taehyung who was looking through the fridge. Yoongi ran his fingers down Taehyung's muscular back, over the newly made scratches. "Had fun?" Yoongi asked teasingly. 

Taehyung sighed and turned to face the younger. "Last night was a mistake." Yoongi tried not to show the hurt on his face. Taehyung moved closer and pinned Yoongi up against the counter. "I let you get in my head. I let a sixteen year old boy, get in my head." Taehyung said as he got a bit closer. "I shouldn't of let that happen."


	4. 네

"I shouldn't of let that happen." Taehyung whispered as he looked down at Yoongi's lips. Yoongi blushed and bit his bottom lip nervously. 

Taehyung smirked and looked towards the small hallway before leaning forward and kissing Yoongi. Yoongi smiled and wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck. They kissed a couple more times until Taehyung pulled away. He moved Yoongi's arms. 

Taehyung looked at Yoongi and sighed. "I think I will talk to Rosé." Yoongi tried not to show his excitement. "Really? Like now?" Taehyung chuckled. "No, definitely not right now. In a couple days." 

Yoongi sighed and nodded. I suppose I can wait that long." Taehyung chuckled. "You're going to wait? You want me to fuck you that bad?" Yoongi blushed a bit. "Who said you'd be fucking me?" Yoongi asked. 

Taehyung smirked as he leaned in again, his eyes locked on the younger's lips. "I did, but I think you want me to fuck you." Yoongi blushed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up." Taehyung laughed, laughing more when the younger gently pushed him a bit. 

"Hyung? You can change now." Jimin said as he walked out of the room. Yoongi pouted a bit. He was about to walk away when Taehyung grabbed his wrist. The elder handed Yoongi his phone. "Give me your number so I can tell you the place to meet me tomorrow." Yoongi took Taehyung's phone and put his number in. 

Jimin walked into the kitchen and walked up to Yoongi. "What are you guys doing?" Taehyung smiled and took his phone from Yoongi once he was finished. "Thank you, Yoongi. You know old people and their technology." Taehyung said. 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "Hyung, you're only twenty-four. You're not that old." Yoongi chuckled a bit. "You're welcome hyung. I'll be right back Jimin." Jimin and Taehyung both watched Yoongi leave. 

Jimin turned to look at Taehyung. "I like your friend, he's funny." Taehyung said before he went back to his food. Jimin sighed and nodded. Taehyung pouted as he looked at the younger. "What's wrong, Jimin?" Jimin shrugged. "Nothing, just thinking." 

Taehyung nodded before grabbing a plate of food. "I'm sure your sister is hungry." He said as he walked to his room. Jimin pursed his lips in thought as he watched the elder leave. Yoongi walked out a couple minutes later and smiled at the younger. "Let's go, Jiminie." 

—

Jimin looked over at Yoongi as they walked down the street. He stopped walking. "Hyung?" Yoongi walked a bit ahead of him before he stopped. "Yes?" Jimin rolled his eyes and sighed at himself. "I- well.... Do you like TaeTae-hyung?" 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Well yeah, he's cool-" Jimin shook his head and continued towards the little café. "No, I mean like, like-like him." Yoongi blushed and opened the door for Jimin. "I- well-" Jimin sat down at an empty table, Yoongi sat across from him. "Don't lie to me hyung." 

Yoongi sighed. "You've seen his face, okay? I just- Jimin, I'm sorry." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Hyung! He's straight and engaged, to my sister." 

Yoongi sighed and looked up as the barista walked over to them. "What can I get you guys?" He asked. Jimin looked down at the menu before looking up at the barista and blushing. "Oh, hi Jimin-hyung!" "Hi Jungkookie." Jimin said shyly. 

Yoongi smirked and chuckled softly. Jungkook looked over to Yoongi and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jeon Jungkook, I'm in Jimin-hyung's dance class." Yoongi shook the younger's hand. "Min Yoongi, But you can call me hyung." Jungkook nodded and smiled. "So, are you two-?"

"Together?" Jimin asked. "Oh... no, hyung. I meant are you-" "No. No, nope. I am very much single." Jimin said, not hearing Jungkook. Jungkook blushed a bit and chuckled. "-ready to order?" Jimin turned completely red. Yoongi covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh at his best friend.

Yoongi smiled up at Jungkook. "Jungkook? How did you get a job here? You look younger then us." Jungkook smiled and pointed towards the counter, a man and woman who were taking and making other orders. "My parents own this place." Yoongi smiled at Jimin. "Well, you'll be seeing us often then! Jimin's sister lives up the street."

Jimin glared at Yoongi. "Oh cool! I look forward to seeing you guys, maybe we can do homework together." Jimin buried his face in his menu. Yoongi chuckled. "Could I get a caramel latte?" Jungkook nodded before he turned to Jimin. "And for you hyung?" 

Jimin blushed and handed his menu to the young boy. "I'll have the same as Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook smiled and walked over to his parents. 

Yoongi began to laugh. Jimin reached over and smacked his arm. "Shut up. I can make fun of you just as easily." Yoongi raised eyebrows. "Oh really?" Jimin nodded. "I only have to say two words." Yoongi gestured for Jimin to continue. Jimin smirked before saying;

"Kim Taehyung."


	5. 다섯

"You can't tell me you don't find him attractive." Yoongi said before he took a sip of his coffee. Jimin rolled his eyes. "I did... I do. He is attractive, but I'm not attracted to him anymore." 

Yoongi's eyebrows shot up. "You had a thing for Taehyung?" Jimin nodded. "Yeah, up until they announced their engagement three months ago, I had a big crush on him. I honestly thought he was gay, but I suppose I was wrong." Jimin ended with a shrug. Yoongi stared at his best friend in disbelief. "Anyways, why did you allow yourself to start crushing on him, hyung?" Jimin asked. 

—

"Rosé, can we talk?" Taehyung asked his fiancée. Rosé sighed and wiped her hands before turning the stove down. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside Taehyung. 

"What is it?" She asked. Taehyung sighed and took her hands in his own. "I um..." Taehyung squeezed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath. He opened them to look into Rosé's eyes. "I'm- I like-" 

Rosé sighed. "Kim Taehyung, if you don't just tell me-" "I'm gay." Taehyung said softly. Rosé stared at him before the corner of her mouth began to twitch upward. "That's hilarious. Good one." 

Taehyung sighed and looked down. "I'm-" "The wedding is in two fucking months Taehyung. You decide right now would be a perfect time to come out to me?" 

Taehyung sighed as he looked at Rosé's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She shook her head and walked back over to the kitchen. Taehyung got up and walked into their room. 

A couple minutes later he came back with some bags filled with his things. Rosé looked at him. "Where are you going?" Taehyung sighed. "Rosé, I wasn't joking. I really am gay." Taehyung said as he stood in the hallway. Rosé blinked back tears. "You can't do this to me. Why would you wait so long?"

Taehyung sighed and set his bags down, he walked over to her and gently placed his hands on her arms. "I know I should of told you sooner, way before we started dating. I tried, but I was too scared. Then you told me you liked me when we were sixteen and I took like five years to respond because I had wanted to come out before then but I never did so I agreed to go out with you because I thought I could learn to love you in that way..." 

Rosé wiped away at some of the tears that began to fall on her cheeks. "Were you ever going to tell me?" Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair. "Honestly, no... but then I met someone, they made me open my eyes and realize who I am. They helped me accept myself for who I am." Rosé looked down. "Did you cheat on me?" 

Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of how to answer. "Rosé-" "Tell me, Taehyung!" Taehyung sighed. "A bit yes." Rosé sniffled. "Do you love him?" Taehyung blushed a bit. "Um, I don't even know how much I really like him. We've just made out like once." Rosé sighed and nodded. "That's not that bad I suppose.... what do I tell the boys when they get home?"

Taehyung smiled. "Don't worry, I'll talk to them." Rosé nodded and went back to cooking without another word. Taehyung sighed and walked over to her. He kissed the side of her head and whispered another apology before leaving.

Taehyung was walking to his car when the boys were walking back to the house. "Hyung? Where are you going?" Jimin asked. Taehyung sighed and shoved his last bag into the trunk. 

He turned around and gave the younger a soft smile. "I'm staying at my apartment for a while. You should go ahead in and see your sister." Taehyung said. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows before walking into the apartment complex. Yoongi took a step closer to Taehyung. 

Taehyung watched as the elevator doors shut on Jimin's face. "Hyung, What-?" Yoongi squeaked a bit after he had been cut off. Taehyung leaned back against the car, pulling the younger's body closer to his. He smirked against Yoongi's lips before he began to kiss along his jawline, down to his neck. 

"You're still coming over later right?" Taehyung asked in a husky voice. His warm breath hitting the younger's skin, sending shivers down his spine. "I-I um... y-yes, hyung." Taehyung smirked again and gave Yoongi's neck a little lick before he sat up straight. "Good. I'll text you." Taehyung smirked once last time before kissing Yoongi again. 

Yoongi blushed as he stared to walk backwards towards the apartments. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Taehyung get into his car and drive off. He smiled to himself as he got onto the elevator. 

He walked into Rosé's apartment to find her being held in her brother's arms. "What happened?" Yoongi asked softly. Jimin shrugged a bit and continued to rub her back as she cried out. "She won't talk." Yoongi nodded. He walked over and kneeled down in front of her. "Do you need anything noona?" Rosé shook her head and wiped her eyes. "N-no, but you should go home for a while Yoongi, see your parents. Jimin, you should go stay with mom and dad for a while as well, I need some space." 

Jimin sighed and brushed his sister's hair back. "I don't want to leave you like his without knowing what's going on..." Jimin said. Rosé looked at Yoongi. "Yoongi, I'm sorry, but-" Yoongi gently shook his head. "It's okay noona. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Jimin." Yoongi said as he walked to get his bag. 

Yoongi didn't want to go home. He walked back out with his things and tapped Jimin's shoulder. "Jiminie, could I use your phone? Mine died." Jimin nodded and handed the elder his phone after unlocking it. Yoongi walked out into the hallway and looked through Jimin's contacts. 

He smiled a bit once he found the number he was looking for. He took his phone out of his pocket and pressed the number into his phone and saved it. He walked back in and handed Jimin his phone. "I'll see you." Jimin nodded "See you." Yoongi walked out of the apartment building before dialing the number. 

"Hi- Jimin's phone. Could you come pick me up actually? I'm so-. Thank you, okay bye." Yoongi smiled as he hung up the phone. He sat and waited for about ten minutes until a car pulled up in front of him. He walked to the other side and got in. “Did they find out?” Yoongi shook his head. “Just needed some space.” 

Yoongi nervously played with the hem of his shirt. He watched as a big hand felt its way up from his knee to his thigh. It rested on his inner thigh, causing Yoongi’s face to turn red. He blushed more as the low, husky and sexy voice rung in his ears once again. “So, beautiful, am I taking you to my place or yours?”


	6. 육

Yoongi walked through the door and over to the couch, setting his things down next to it. He looked around at the pictures. He smiled once he saw a picture of Taehyung with his big boxy smile when he was about twelve, holding up a small fish on a hook proudly. 

Yoongi chuckled a bit. His eyes wondered over to a more recent picture of Taehyung. Yoongi blushed and gently picked the picture up. Taehyung quietly closed the door behind him and set one of his boxes down before tiptoeing over to Yoongi and placing his hands on the younger's sides. 

He kissed Yoongi's cheek before wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Yoongi blushed more and tried his best to control the huge smile that tried to make its way onto his lips. 

"Mmm, we're finally alone, with no one to walk in on us.” Taehyung whispered into Yoongi's ear before he began to leave soft open mouth kisses on Yoongi's neck, letting his teeth graze along the younger's skin every once in a while, as well as his tongue. Yoongi bit his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side a bit, one of his hands came up to run through Taehyung's hair. Taehyung kissed just behind his earlobe before he nibbled on his earlobe. 

"Fuck..." Yoongi said breathlessly. Taehyung smirked and took a small step back. Yoongi set the picture down before he walked over to the couch. Taehyung followed him and sat down. 

Yoongi bit his bottom lip and sat next to the elder, He swung his legs across Taehyung's lap, turning to face him. Taehyung smiled and placed his hands on Yoongi's thigh. "Hyung?" Taehyung looked over at the younger and smiled. "Yes, Yoongi?" He said in a deep voice. 

Yoongi blushed more and looked down at his hands. "Is... is this just going to be sex?" Yoongi asked. He slowly looked up at Taehyung. "Is that what you want?" Taehyung asked as he slowly began to move on top of Yoongi. 

Yoongi gulped and slowly laid down on the couch as the elder moved. Yoongi kept quiet. Taehyung gave him a gentle smile and pressed his body against the younger's. "Well, do you-?" "No!" Yoongi blushed and looked at Taehyung's lips. "No." He said again, but in a whisper this time. Taehyung smiled more and leaned down. "Good. I want more as well. You're intoxicating, Min Yoongi." Taehyung said before he pressed his soft pink, plump, lips against Yoongi's. 

Yoongi closed his eyes as he kissed back, he wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck. Taehyung immediately asked for entrance into Yoongi’s mouth, causing the younger to blush and abide. Taehyung slowly grind down against Yoongi, rubbing their crotches together. Yoongi whimpered into Taehyung’s mouth as he gripped onto the elder’s shirt. Taehyung smirked as he pulled away. 

He sat up a bit to pull Yoongi’s shirt off. Taehyung threw it on the floor and leaned back down. He attached his lips to Yoongi’s skin, kissing all over his neck and chest. Taehyung moves down, leaving a trail of kissed in his wake. 

Yoongi’s breath hitched in his throat. Taehyung sat up and sighed before he walked over and grabbed Yoongi’s shirt. He handed it to the younger and picked up Yoongi’s bag. “Come on.” Yoongi pouted and followed the elder. He began to pull his shirt back on, but a large hand stopped him. “Hyung-“ 

Taehyung pulled the younger close and ran his fingers down his chest. “I’m going to get rid of whoever is at the door quickly. So, leave the shirt off.” Yoongi bit his bottom lip and nodded. Taehyung arched an eyebrow. Yoongi gulped and stuttered over his words. “I uh umm... y-yes, hyung?” 

Taehyung shook his head before grabbing Yoongi’s chin. “Daddy?” Yoongi asked. Taehyung again, shook his head. Yoongi pouted. Taehyung gently ran his thumb across Yoongi’s plump bottom lip. “No. But it’s okay. You’ll learn.” Taehyung gave Yoongi a soft kiss before he left. Yoongi blushed and sat on the bed. “Holy fuck.”

—

Taehyung opened his front door. “Jim-“ Jimin pushed past him and walked over to the couch. “Sit.” Jimin said. Taehyung sighed and sat on the couch next to him. Jimin paced in front of him. Taehyung watched and pouted. “Jiminie, What is it?” 

Jimin stopped and looked at the elder. “I don’t know if I should be upset with you, happy, or proud of you.” Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “Hap-“ Jimin cut him off. “I mean you definitely should of told her sooner hyung. But at least you did it before the wedding. Well did it at all. You’re kinda of a coward when it comes to sticking up for yourself, no offense hyung.” 

Taehyung sighed. “Jimin-“ Jimin took a step closer. “I’m happy as well. Taehyung turned red as Jimin placed himself on Taehyung’s lap. “Hyung... I like you... I had suppressed my feelings, but now they just kind of resurfaced-“ 

Taehyung covered the younger’s mouth. “Jimin, no. I literally just called things off with your sister. Plus you’re fifteen. I will admit that I had a thing for you up until recently-“ Jimin moved Taehyung’s hand. “Is it because of that guy you’re seeing?” Taehyung nodded. “And you’re underage.” 

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows at himself as he looked towards the hallway. He sighed and placed Jimin next to him. “Well, if it doesn’t work out hyung, you have my number.” Jimin stood up and started to walk towards the door. 

Jimin turned and smirked at Taehyung. “Hyung?” Taehyung looked at the younger. “Yes, Jimin?” Jimin’s smirk grew. “I know you don’t care about age. I saw the way you were looking at Yoongi-hyung, it was the same way you would look at me.” Taehyung blushed. 

Jimin opened the door. “Oh, and just so you know, hyung has a boyfriend, unlike me.” Taehyung frowned. “A boyfriend?” Jimin nodded. “He goes to school with us. Anyways, I’ll see you soon hyung.” Jimin said before he left. 

Taehyung sat on the couch for a moment, processing everything, before getting up and walking back to the bedroom. He looked at the shirtless boy on his bed. Taehyung sighed and handed Yoongi his shirt. Yoongi pouted. “Wha-“ “It’s a school night and I don’t want to be the reason why you’re so tired tomorrow.” Taehyung said as he forced a smirk onto his face. 

Yoongi blushed and pulled his shirt back on. He reached out and grabbed Taehyung’s arm. He pulled him onto the bed and ran his fingers through Taehyung’s hair. “You okay baby?” Yoongi asked. Taehyung nodded. Yoongi smiled and kissed Taehyung’s cheek. 

“So, since we aren’t continuing, what do you want to do?” Taehyung smiled. “I’m a bit hungry.” Yoongi nodded. “Me too.” Taehyung stood up and held his hand out. “Shall we?” Yoongi smiled and took the elder’s hand, letting Taehyung gently pull him off the bed. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, hyung?” Yoongi asked. “Yeah, I’m just fine. Hungry, but fine.” Taehyung said, sighing afterwards. Yoongi nodded and walked out of the room. 

Taehyung had a million thoughts running through his head. It had been one hell of a day for him. 

“Come on hyung!” Taehyung sighed and walked out of his room, praying that he would keep his cool during dinner as he closed the door behind him.


	7. 일곱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY an update like twenty years later xD

Yoongi eyed Taehyung as they walked out of the restaurant and back to the car. Taehyung looked over at him and smiled a bit. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Yoongi smiled and shook his head. "You just seem different after whoever it was showed up." Taehyung sighed and forced a smile. "I'm fine... So, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi blushed and began to play with the hem of his shirt. "No." Taehyung nodded.

One of them was lying and he wasn't sure who he should trust. Yoongi walked to the driver's side and stood close to Taehyung. "I really don't think you're okay, hyung." Yoongi said as he wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist.

Taehyung sighed and looked down at Yoongi's lips. "It's just-" Taehyung chuckled to himself. "It's nothing baby, I promise. It's just been a day." Yoongi nodded and kissed Taehyung quickly before he walked over to get in on the passenger's side.

Taehyung watched on as Yoongi walked back into the apartment before he followed him in. Taehyung walked up behind him and gripped onto the younger's waist. "Hyung-" Taehyung turned the younger around in his arms and looked down at his lips.

"H-Hyung... What-" Taehyung cut him off. He breathed in deeply as he kissed the younger roughly. Yoongi blushed as Taehyung pulled away. "I thought you didn't want to have sex, hyung..."

Taehyung looked down at the younger's wet, glistening lips. "I never said we couldn't make out." Taehyung said with a smirk. Yoongi smiled as the elder picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. He laid the younger down and made out with him as he got on top of him. Yoongi moaned as Taehyung kissed and nipped at the skin on his neck.

Yoongi slowly moved his hands up Taehyung's neck and into his soft hair. Yoongi whimpered a bit as he desperately rubbed up against Taehyung's thigh. He was beginning to feel very needy and hungry for the elder. Yoongi moaned out Taehyung's name as Taehyung's long cold fingers ran up Yoongi's shirt and his sides.

Yoongi sat up and pulled his shirt then Taehyung's before Taehyung reconnected their lips. Taehyung laid the boy back down before he kissed down Yoongi's neck, then his chest, then his torso. Yoongi breathed heavily as Taehyung began to undo his pants.

Yoongi panted a bit as Taehyung slowly slid his hand up against Yoongi's bulge. He wrapped his fingers around the waist band of Yoongi's pants and was about to pull them down.

Taehyung dug into Yoongi's pocket and handed the younger his phone. "It's Jimin." Taehyung said before he stood up. Yoongi gulped as he tried to catch his breath. He looked down at his phone that was in his shaky hands. Taehyung stripped down. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Taehyung said with a sigh.

Yoongi pouted as he answered his phone. "Hello?" "Hyung! I need help with the homework. I came by your mom's but she said that you weren't home." Jimin said. Yoongi sighed. "Can we do it over the phone? I'm busy." Jimin scoffed. "Doing what?" Yoongi looked up at the ceiling. "I'm out with my brother."

The line was quiet for a moment. "Okay. Well, I'll just try to catch you before first period tomorrow. Bye, Yoongi-hyung!" Yoongi got up and quickly removed the rest of his clothes as he help his phone between his ear and shoulder. "Bye-" "Say hello to Taehyung-hyung for me!" Jimin said before he hung up.

Yoongi stared at his phone for a moment before he tossed it onto the bed. Jimin was just messing around with him, right? Yoongi shook it off before he walked into the bathroom. He slowly pulled back the shower curtain and blushed as he watched Taehyung push his hair back as he stood underneath the falling water.

Taehyung slowly opened his eyes as he heard the younger gasp softly. Taehyung smirked as he checked out Yoongi's body. "Are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there and continue to stare at me and let all the heat out?" Taehyung asked smugly. Yoongi quickly got in and closed the curtain. He slowly looked down from Taehyung's face to his cock. "Fuck." Yoongi said as he's eyes widened a bit.

Taehyung moved over a bit and pulled Yoongi under the water. Yoongi pushed his now wet hair back as he looked into Taehyung's eyes. He blushed as the elder pinned him up against the wall.

Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he looked into Yoongi's eyes with an intense gaze. Yoongi blushed more and looked over at the wall. Taehyung gently grabbed his face and made the younger look at him. Yoongi felt like he couldn't breath as Taehyung pressed their chests together.

He watched as Taehyung leaned down, Yoongi instinctively tilted his head up and met the other's lips. They stood there and made out for a while before Taehyung lifted the younger up and rubbed his tip against Yoongi's entrance.

Yoongi gripped onto Taehyung's shoulder's. "Hyung, what if the water gets cold?" Taehyung looked down into Yoongi's eyes. "It won't... are you scared?" Yoongi quickly shook his head. "No... maybe just a little nervous... I've never bottomed before...." Taehyung smirked widely.

"Also...you're like extremely sexy... and very much my type and I just don't want to fuck-" Taehyung covered Yoongi's mouth with one of his hands. "Yoongi-ah... I like you, a lot. Don't stress about anything. Just try to relax..." Taehyung leaned forward and gently kissed on Yoongi's neck before he placed his head next to Yoongi's ear.

Taehyung could feel and hear Yoongi's breath hitch in his chest. Taehyung smiled before he pushed his tip through Yoongi's eager entrance. Yoongi tensed up a bit as he dug his nails into Taehyung's shoulders. He moaned out a bit. Yoongi quickly nodded his head when he was ready. 

Taehyung slowly began to thrust into him. Yoongi's eyes rolled back and closed as he leaned back against the wall. "Fuck, hyung..." Taehyung slowly licked his bottom lip and squeezed the younger's thighs he was holding. Yoongi moaned out again.

Taehyung could feel how tense Yoongi still was. He whispered into the younger's ear. "Relax, baby...." Taehyung's breath made Yoongi shiver as it hit his ear as he whispered again. "Let me take care of you."


End file.
